A Gathering Storm
by SoldierofFortuneWriter
Summary: Takes place After season two learn what happened in the big picture after jake and Hawkins got the bomb to the Republic of texas and consecences of that act and the ASA's Response.
1. Chapter 1

**I Dot not nor have i ever owned any of the charcters from the CBS Show jericho i am just a fan with a story to tell about the characters**

**A Gathering Storm**

**a Jericho Fanfic**

**Chapter one**

_March 26, 2008(Radio Broadcast, Eastern United States)_

_Good morning ladies and gentlemen i am James Madison for United States Radio Network as we continue our breaking news from yesterday. if you were not with us this is what we know. At approxamtely 6.00 pm yesterday afternoon 2 ASA tomcats were trailing and attacking a diplomatic plane belonging to the republic of Texas when 2 ROT Navy fighters of the f-16 type responded and destroyed the aggresive fighters. Just in the past few minutes the President of the Republic of Texas, in an statement said that the attack was an apropiate response to aggresive actions by the ASA on a Diplomatic plane coming from cheyanne. When asked what or who was on the plane that required an air battle the ROT president said that any further comment on the incident would be inappropriate at the time and that more information will come out as the incident is reviewed by the ROT military High Command. After the break. Reports of Rebellion in the ASA as Ham radio operators report more ASA units are abandoning their posts and heading for kansas, and what this may mean for relations with the ASA and what of rumors of a possible military draft. It is 7:26a.m and this is James Madison For the United States Radio Network._

March 26, 2008(Allied States of America, Cheyanne Wyoming)

The President tomarchio entered the still uncompleted antechamber of the ASA capital and headed for the Presidents Quarters on the Second Floor. When he arrived his second in Command and Minister of Homeland Security Thomas Valente sat seated in one of the chairs. John Tomarchio headed to the wooden desk he had important from his home in montana and began to speak."Hello, Thomas what crisis brings you here."Thomas stood up and began to speak. Sir, we have many problems that need to be addressed. First off, the rebellion in the Kansas town of Jericho continues to gain momentum. We have reports that the 112th air regiment abandoned their base after hearing of the evidence commander Beck of the 10th Mountain aquired and have landed near the town. Also, without Texas and their oil all our oil is coming from alaska, which will meet our immediate need but until the pipeline is fixed we will have to depend on what we have in reserve. Well Thomas, if your ravenwood boys had not messed things up down there we would not be in this mess."John said as he stood up at his desk."John, do not forget who put you there, for a coup de tat happened once it can happen again. Dont you forget that." Thomas said as he drank his tea."Thomas sat back down and for 2 minutes looked at the man in the chair across his desk. The man could look innocent but he had also brought about the destruction of 26 major american cities, he was a man to be feared for now at least John Thought."This squabbling aint getting us anywhere, what is done is done. What we need to focus on is what to do now. First thing's first, we have to deal with our rebellion problem. Actually, Jericho may give us the solution to our Oil problem. However, i am going to need the services of Ravenwood to accomplish what i have in mind."Thomas, looked over at John stood up and walked over to the desk."As Always, Ravenwood is at your disposal, Mr President." The two men would work into the night to plan how to deal with two problems at once.

_Galveston, Texas{Republic of Texas Capital)_

_March 26, 2008_

If anyone would have told President John Williams that before the end of the year the United States would be literally broken up and that he would be leading one of the new countries. He would either have laughed them out of the room, or shot them depending on his level of Beer in his system. Yet, here he was A Vietnam vet, Former member of the NRA, Listening to his Air Force Chief explain the Air battle that had taken place over southern Oklahoma the day before in the Governor's office. Mike Simpson, was the head of the Texas Air National Guard and showed it in his frame of 6,1. Wearing a flgihtsuit with the US flag torn off and a Texas Flag put on in it's place. After the Attacks he had taken control of all Aircraft and had helped John assemble his Staff"John, as you know yesterday, in accordance with your instructions we protected a diplomatic lear jet heading for Repbulic of Texas Airspace. Before the Jet could enter Texas two Tomcats from a ASA airbase out of Kansas intercepted the aircraft and tryed to force it down. When the jet did not land they locked on to it with missles but before the tomcats could fire two hornets from a tempoarary naval air station out of sweetwater intercepted and destroyed the two ASA fighters no ejection pods could be seen. The shuttle landed a short time later with a device and two people on board one of them injured. The two men were taken to memorial for treatment and have stayed there under guard."

John then spoke."Good, Jacob do we have any idea who they are or how they came to be in possession of one of the Nuclear devices that caused all of the anarchy."Jacob Madeson was the chief of Galveston's Police department before the fall and John brought him on because after the bombs fell he was the only person in authority who kept Galveston from burning to the ground when most of the governmental staff had left for the camps. He was 6,2 with a stockey build and brown hair. Over his right eye was a round scar from a bullet fragment he took during a swat raid many years ago."When the two gentlemen, got to the hospital i talked ot the unhurt one. His claims his name is Jake Green from the City of Jericho in Central Kansas, and the hurt one was one Robert Hawkins also of Jericho. Jake has suffered some mild dehydration, and some cuts he will be fine but Robert is Another Story. According to the Doctors, at Memorial Hospital. He Has a GSW to the stomach which appears to have lacerated a liver and hit several blood vessels before exiting the body. When i left this morning after interviewing Jake Green Again, the Docs had stopped the bleeding but he was in serious but Stable condition. They tell me had this injury happened before the bombs he would make a full recovery but without the Antibiotics they are not sure. They are waiting to see if he gets an infection before downgrading. Do we know anything about the Bomb they brought, Jacob? I talked a professor from a Universoty who was in Texas when the Attacks happened. He had been leading one of the Survey teams into the Houston Badlands to determine where the nuclear material in the bomb came from. He doesn't know where the material came from but he did confirm for me that the device we brought him is a live Nuclear Weapon of the 4 megaton range and that the device and the houston bomb's Nuclear Material came from the same place as the iostopes in both are the same in both radioactive in inpurites. To summarize both got their radioactive material from the same place."

John, then stood up and walked to the window. "Jacob i want you to continue to enterview Green and Hawkins find out who wanted to shut them up. I also want you to step up efforts to strenghten our military. If you have to call a draft then i want you to but give me a 24 hour notice so i can make some kind of statement. Mike, i want increased combat air patrols over the northern teir of the Republic."Mike then stood up and spoke."John are you expecting trouble. Yes, I am because right now we are the only Oil Producing area in country besides Alaska. We also know from Ham radio operators, that the ASA has been having some fuel problems. I now have the evidence to make a security agreement with the Eastern United States. Once that happens they may become desperate enough to do something crazy so yea i am expecting trouble from the ASA. Also Mike, gather as many engineer's you can and begin building miltary bases all over but away from the cities. I want a place ot put all of the draftees if we have too."The men stood nodded and left ot begin. John then looked out the window at the galveston shoreline and spoke to himself."They are coming i just hope i am wrong about that, because if we aint it is Civil War all over again."

_March 27, 2008(United States Radio Network Broadcast) 7:00a.m_

_Hello, this is Sarah Jacobs with United States Radio Network. New this hour, The Republic of Texas has offically declared it willingness to sign the mutual trade pact with the Eastern United States. What many are seeing as a sign that the country is on the road to recover the ROT President John Williams in a Radio Broadcast Statement said that The Republic of Texas interests are best served by making a mutual trade with the country that so many years ago helped gain our freedom. In other news the United Nations is expected to vote today on the measure to pull out all U.N Troops from the Mississippi river valley and to Relocate the headquarters of the U.N to geneva. After the break, we look at reports from the ASA of troop movements to Central Kansas, and Northern Oklahoma and what this may mean for the rebels in Central Kansas. Later on, what of reports that the European Union is planning a pullout of the New York and New England Security Zone. It is now 7:05 a.m and this is the United States Radio Network_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Preparing for a Statement**

_Thursday April 3, 2008(ASA Radio Broadcast)_

_Hello everyone, this here is John Stevens and we hope you have had a secure day so far. In the news this hour, what repercussions can be expected with the security agreement between Republic of Texas and the Eastern United States Regime. Many analysts in the ASA suspect that given the current situation with the UN that if the Republic of Texas was Attacked no aid would be able to come though and for the Time Being the ROT is on it's Own. In other news the isolation of the New Bern/Jericho Rebellion continues as elements of the 7th Calvary and 1123 air Calvary have arrived at outpost charlie as the ASA military attempt to starve out the rebellion leaders. When asked about the rebellion, Homeland Security Director Thomas Valente had this to say."we are not after the entire 10th mountain or any of the other units that have joined them in this rebellion against stability after the September Attacks. We believe that the on the ground Commander of the 10 mountain one Major Edward Beck and the son of the Former Jericho Mayor Jake Green have fabricated Evidence convincing enough to cause many troops in the area to no long follow orders from Cheyanne and to possibily seek aid from the ROT. We are not in this to hurt the Units themseleves or the townfolk as we have evidence that this rebellion maybe holding some of the townsfolk of both Jericho and New Bern hostage and could use them as human shields for the moment Isolation is our best option against the rebellion, that is all." It is now 11:00a.m and coming up on the broadcast what is the possible result of the pull out of UN troops along the Blue line and how the ASA is preparing._

The 10 men were working tirelesly under the Jennings and Rall headquarters building. All of them were former EOD men and though they worked for Men's lives have been dedicated to disarming bombs and learning how to make better ones. Then a ringing hit the underground workshop. The leader of the crew walked over to a freshly painted wall and picked up the ringing phone. the man on the line obviously disguised his voice but the crew leader knew who he was. The man on the line spoke."How is it proceeding? Very Well sir, all will be ready for delivery in one hour."As the crew leader spoke the men continued to nail down the four sides of the crate."Good, did you get the package? Yes, Sir it will be added to the crate before we seal it up and it will be placed in the way you asked for sir. Good, once you are done you and your crew will leave Cheyanne, and head to the rendevous point for your payment, good day Chief."The line went day as one of the Men, a 27 year old former navy guy came up to the chief."Chief Sykes we are ready to close up the crate sir. Good, Michaels get the others to the convoy we head out in five minutes i have to add the final touches to the package."Michaels then left and gathered the other men and headed for the elevator.

The Chief waited for the workshop to be emptied and headed for the envelope he had gotten earlier from a Ravenwood courier. As he opened the envelope he headed for the crate with the Device inside. A circular IED with about 10 pounds for C4 lay inside the crate, the device was ringed on all sides by small ballbearings contained in nets hung from the top of the device. He slowly opened the envelope and took out the contents, one Republic of Texas Flag, and one Tattered brown wallet. He taped both to the side of the Crate and flipped a red switch at the top of the device. The detonator on the top lit up and Sykes took the top of the Crate and nailed it back on. He would leave the Device there to be picked up later but by the time it would be delivered the next day Sykes and the rest of the crew would be dead. A bullet to the head of each is their payment, for the destruction they would bring.

_Friday April, 4 2008(ASA Radio Broadcast)_

_Hello Folks it is a beautiful day in Cheyanne. I am Michael Collins and this is Radio Cheyanne. On the news this hour. President Tomarchio is today going to be presenting the ASA freedom award to some of the many orphanages around Cheyanne that have taken in what many are calling "September Orphans" .The orphans will get a chance to see the president, Homeland Security Director Thomas Valente as he gives the Awards to the leaders of the Sacred Heart Orphanage, and the Hope Orphanage in reconition of the service they have done to the ASA. In other news, it is now offical the UN will be pulling out all Troops from the Blue Line effective as of 2 years. The First troops to leave will be those from African Union Troops with other troops leaving in stages of the next 2 years. Reaction to the news has been mixed as some including those in the Military leadership feel this may give the Eastern United States Regime the chance to launch a attack to reunify the country. When asked about this turn of events Thomas Valents had this to say."It is of no surprise the UN would pull out, we had always counted on this event and have plans for this eventuality. As i am speaking now certain military elements have been called up and redeplyed along key areas to act as a wall against any agression. With special inphasis being placed on the Kansas, Oklahoma and Dakota security zones."Later on, Cheyanne warns because of Radiation, crops will be low this winter and we tell you how to save, and stock up. It is 7:26 a.m and this is Radio Cheyanne on the ASA Radio Network._


	3. Chapter 3

A Gathering Storm

**Chapter 3**

**Peace through force**

_April 4, 2008(Jericho Resistance Radio Broadcast)_

_Oppressed peoples of the ASA. We are all being lied to, the ASA in Cheyanne has been lieing to us from the get go. We know who did the September Attacks, we know why they did them, we know where they got the bombs. However, the ASA leadership is still claiming that it was outside agitators. They are wrong. Are the reports of Ravenwood war crimes wrong. People of the ASA, people of America. Your country has been taken from you by a man called Thomas Valente and his Puppet President John Tomarchio. If you seek freedom, if you seek justice for all the pain that we have suffered since the September Attacks. Then prepare to fight, stand with the 10th mountain and the Jericho resistance. Remember Johnson Green, Remember Bonnie Richmond, Remember the United States of America._

_(Message repeats)_

The covered flatbed truck moved along the streets of cheyanne toward the capital building at a normal pace. The driver was in no hurry to get to his destination. As he pulled up to the first checkpoint around the assembly area. He provided his id that listed him as a catering company and the private let him on through. He moved the truck to the left of the croud and proceed to the area where hte other truckes were parked by the podium and turn the engine off. The driver then left the truck and proceeded down the back alley and pulled out satelite phone and dialed a preprogrammed number, on the other end a disguised voice spoke." Speak."The driver turned a corner and answered the man on the phone."Device, in place a ready for activation. Is the device in prime location for maximum effectiveness. Yes, it is sir. Good head to the rendevous, payment will be waiting for you there, good work."The phone clicked off and the driver got into a late model station wagon left at the end of the alley. He heaed along the side street until he was on the outskirts of cheyanne. As he turned off the car and waited for his payment the phone chirped beside him. He picked it up and hit the send button."You have done well today agent and you will be remembered for the deeds you did. It is time for your payment."The driver never felt any pain as the small amount of C-4 detonanted in the phone killed the driver. Later on members of ravenwood arrived on scene and began digging a mass grave. In it the crew who built the bomb and the driver were placed and gasoline was poured over them and set on fire. After the fire had died down, some several hours later the grave was filled and the agents of ravenwood were told they were just burning prisoners from oakridge not the architechs of the second American Civil War.

_(April 4, 2008 ASA Capital Complex Cheyanne)_

President Tomarchio waited in the main area of the Capital building while the 12 children of the of the Scared Heart Orphanage and the 12 Children of the Hope orphanage waited to be escorted out to the stage where in a few minutes president Tomarchio would speak. As he continued to wait for his que Thomas Valente came up behind him and whispered in his ear."All is ready sir, just remember you speech and everything will be fine." The president nodded and headed for the big doors that still smelled of fresh paint and headed out onto the waiting podium. He proceeded down the steps and walked past the children making sure the rub the head of each boy or girl he walked by. He then shook the hands of the women who ran the orphanages and made his way to the podium. It is here that he began to speak to the croud."Ladies and gentlemen, it is good to see all of the people of the ASA here to commemorate these fine women for the work they do with our future." The croud began to clap but never finished. The truck bomb detonated sending sending the 100 ball bearings added to the bomb flyling like bullets everywhere. What fire, over pressure and pieces of shrapnel didn't kill, was viewing a scene of incredible horror. The children young and vibrant moments ago were gone. Some could bee seen laying on the ground while others, only pieces could be seen. The 4 women from the Orphanages were dead. The women were shredded by the shrapnel from the blast. Knocked some four feet from the podium was Tomarchio, blood oozing from a wound in his leg, unconcious. The ASA Secret Service, picked him up and rushed him inside the capital as the ASA Military locked the area down. On the ground next to a body of a small child was the tattered remain of a Texas flag, and emebedded in the podium was a wallet with the name Jake Green inside.

(_April 4, 2008 ASA Radio Broadcast 26 minutes after the blast)_

_Ladies and gentlemen if you are just joining us, here is a recap. At about 2:00pm,while making a statement to the croud about the future of the ASA, a truck bomb of undetermined strength went off and had killed at least 20 people so far. The condition of the president is unknown at this point, but we have confirmed that he was wounded in the blast and is being looked after at a secure location. Early reports indicate that a ROT flag was found at the scene along with other evidence pointing to what many are calling the Jericho Resistance Movement. If this is true then there is no doubt that the Republic of Texas is aiding this milita movement with plans for agression against the ASA. Acting President and Homeland Security director Thomas Valente has ordered all ASA units on high alert and already there is talk of begining a draft for more people to join the military to stop this aggression. Already a cround of protestors had formed in front of the Republic of Texas embassy and we have unconfirmed reports that Thomas Valente has asked the ROT ambassador, to leave ASA territory within 24 hours or be arrested. We will bring you more news as it becomes avilable._

_(50 minutes after the blast)_

"What is tomarchio's condition, Doctor Michaels" Said the new acting president Thomas Valente to the doctor over the phone."He has sustained some shock damage from the blast but he will survive that, the wound in his leg is more severe. It has nicked a vital artery, and we need to operate immediately." What are his chances doctor, will he survive? Yes, because of his status he was made a priority but he will be out of action for a few weeks at the least more likely though he wont be going anywhere for at least 2 months. Thank you doctor, is there anything else? Yes, we are getting alot of patients from the blast and the staff is being stretched to the limit, we need some help. I already have military triage units enroute now and the first units should arrive there within 10 minutes that others will be getting there within 30 minutes. Thank you Doctor now i really have to focus on other business now, goodbye."Valente then ended the call and looked up in the new oval office of the ASA. The man to the right of him was the New director of Homeland Security and the second in Charge of Ravenwood, Charles Stevens. He was 45 with a scar on his face that was just under the mouth and wearing the black polo shirt and beige pants of all Ravenwood employees."He survived, Tomarchio is stronger than he looks. Charles then got up from the couch he was sitting on an approached the desk."Maybe we should make sure he doesn't awake from the surgery, he has here of late been growing a concious."No, if he is to die it must be natural, and without our interference. His death would raise to many questions plus we need him to solidify our power base here. After that, he is worm food but not before, is that understood? Yes, sir it is, what do you want to do first handle the Jericho Resistance or the ROT? Right now we dont know what happened in Jericho after the bombs and i want confirmation that Hawkins is dead. He is the only one, who could link the whole back to us. We strike for Jericho first take care of the boil on our back then we hit ROT. Tell the military to prep for conscription, while they are being trained we will take care of the last thread and once that is done we will get back to setting this country right." Charles then left and Thomas Valente reached for the phone and began called the military leaders preping for war.

_(April 5 2008 ASA Radio Broadcast)_

_Hello, Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you a special update. We have just learned that moments ago, air strikes started on the towns of New Bern and Jericho in an effort to force the leaders of the Jericho resistance to surrender and face trials for the murder of the 24 children, and 53 other people in what is now called that Cheyanne Massacre. Early reports, continue to pour in as word of the inital air strikes indicate that onll targets deemed miltary or aiding the resistance movement is being targeted. Casulaties have yet to be determined. We will keep updating as news becomes available. It is now 3:40 am and this is the ASA Radio Network._


End file.
